1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing method of a and a mixing apparatus for a mixing fluid materials to be mixed and, more particularly, to a mixing method and a mixing apparatus for mixing the mixed materials while changing sectional configurations of the mixed materials themselves by running the mixed materials through irregular passageways with varied sectional shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of materials need to be kneaded or mixed. Those materials are used for noodles like, e.g., "thick white noodles" and "buckwheat noodles" as favored foods, and others are materials for kneaded products, and further, mortar and concrete, etc.
The mixed materials requiring mixing exhibit more favored or preferable characteristics as they are more mixed in many cases. Accordingly, in the case of such mixed materials, a sufficient mixing operation is needed before use.
The prior art mixing methods entail mixers (mixing apparatuses) classified as a bowl type, a shell type and a roll type, depending on their mixing system. Those mixing methods are mechanically carried out and therefore suitable for mixing a good deal of materials. However, the above-described prior art mixing apparatuses are effective depending on the materials to be mixed and are known to be inefficient in terms of energy and time that are needed for mixing.
According to, for instance, "Synthesization of Mixing Systems and Optimum Layer Formation" {Powder Engineering Association Report Vol. 19, No. 11 (1982)}, a study report by Yoji Akao, Hisakazu Shindo and Anhel Ernan, a supply layer (optimum layer) reaches a complete mixed state the fastest when a layered mixed substance is obtained by folding a basic model of moving mixture, i.e., the layered mixed substance is acquired by repeating an operation of halving the material by compaction and superposing the half thereon.
In this respect, it can be understood that a classic kneading method of, e.g., as in the case of homemade bread, compacting, stretching, folding, layering, further compacting and stretching a kneading material, is quite efficient. Supposing that the folding and compacting step is performed 30 times, this is equivalent to approximately one-billion (the 30th power of 2) kneading operations. herein, if there is executed the mixing method of effecting the compaction in a state where the material is folded in 3 or 4 layers before being compacted, it can be imagined that the efficiency is further enhanced, wherein the numerical value corresponding to the 30th power of 2 in the above example becomes the 30th power of 3 or 4.
On the other hand, as described above, in the case of the known mixers (mixing apparatuses) of the bowl type, shell type and roll type, they have many mechanically movable portions, and therefore, often cause abrasions and damage. Moreover, the known apparatus itself is comparatively expensive. This point is obvious, wherein the mixed material is mortar and concrete containing particles of fine and coarse aggregates especially in the field of architecture and construction.